The Persuasion Incident
by TheSwanCaptain
Summary: Captain Swan three-shot. Prompt: After "Tallahassee", Hook catches up with the fantastic four in the Enchanted Forest and sides with them to return to Storybrooke. Emma and Killian fight over a compass and each has to use their charm to get it back. ;) Note: Some piratey dialog is based on POTC's Jack Sparrow (mostly Dead Man's Chest). Image thx to the lovely Tumblrian: thevobot.
1. A pirate cannot be trifled with

_A/N: Hello fellow shipmates! Here is my first shot at writing Captain Swan. Please bear with me during this one-shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of OUAT characters or Jack Sparrow, sadly._

_Thanks to: QueenofaSwan for beta-ing. :)_

**Chapter 1: **

**A pirate cannot be trifled with.  
**

Emma was letting the drowsiness of their exhausting journey sink in on her. What a long day it had been, and full of different emotions. Only hours since coming off the beanstalk, Hook had caught up with them with an "oh good, you're still here I see" and tried to converse with them nonchalantly - as if nothing ever happened, as if he didn't care that Emma had left him chained and with a giant for a babysitter. The fantastic four whirled back on their ankles, worry shown in their faces and a bit puzzled as each instinctively reached for their weapons: Mary Margaret for her bow, Mulan for her sword, Emma for her gun, and... well, Aurora slithered closer to Mulan's back.

His eyes fixed on Emma as he commented, "I thought you had left me to die, but thankfully, you had the giant protect me." _Thankfully you've got me to protect you_, he had said to Emma earlier, before they went up the beanstalk, and she was confused as to why Hook was thanking her for the fact that she had the giant promise he wouldn't hurt him, just stall him. _Shouldn't he be angry at me? Pirate blood in his veins and all?_

He looked as if he was merely returning from a wood-collecting journey, carrying a few sticks of wood resting over his hooked hand. The girls couldn't muster a word, none of them wanted to be the first one to be questioned or to make him snap. "Well, lovelies, if one of Hamelin's prancing mice has indeed eaten your tongues, nod with your heads," he said sarcastically, a crooked smile on his face. Aurora broke their still stance, shaking her confused head, eyes darting from Mulan to Snow and Emma, who opened her mouth to say something back but was cut off by Hook, "I think we should start a bonfire and call it a day. It's getting pretty late; it's already dark and you must be tired of walking. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," his eyes fixed on Emma, "but you will if you keep running like that in the dark," he said with utmost sincerity in his face, "as far as I know, _no one_ has followed me here". No one meant Cora, obviously. Emma incredulously searched his face and his stance for a lie, something that could give him away, but she couldn't find a trace of it.

Snow was watching her and Hook, and seemed to understand from Emma's stillness and indecision that something was off (or on) between them. If Emma hadn't pinned him to the ground and tied him up already, he shouldn't have a reason to hurt them. _Then why do we keep running away like all hell is about to break loose?_ Snow thought. They were complaining about Emma's pace a few minutes ago, but now her motherly instinct told her that her daughter was running away again, not out of fear, but evasion. Oh, she was _evading_ Hook, just like she had evaded Graham when he started to crack her shell. That habit of hers had to stop. With a sigh, she put her bow and arrow back in place and felt Mulan and Aurora's confused what-the-hell-are-you-doing looks on her face. Hook then threw the wooden sticks onto the floor, and his arms rose up to show them his empty hand and hook. _It's clearly evident he has not come back to fight us. He catched up on us pretty quickly, so if he wanted to hurt Emma he could have done it by nightfall_, Snow pondered. Nevertheless, Emma's eyes were still fixed on the pirate, her fists curled tightly, knees slightly bent, ready to defend herself if Hook so much as blinked. _There go her walls._ Snow called to him with the proper voice of a queen, "Ok, Captain, you're right and we could all use a good night's sleep before we resume our journey tomorrow."

Snow observed that Hook's eyes never left Emma, a faint smug smirk forming on his face. It was Mulan's turn to speak, using her bossy tone, "Fine, I'll take first watch, but you make the bonfire."

* * *

Emma didn't direct a word to Hook all night. She seemed odd and confused to have him there, getting more nervous with each passing minute, but also feeling lighter and drowsier as sleep invaded her limbs, her eyes heavier and heavier until she couldn't open them anymore...

Someone's delicate fingers were caressing her, her face and her hair while she slept. It felt oddly comforting, and a sweet voice called to her, "Emma, dear, it's your turn to patrol." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Snow looking at her, and she stood quickly, sleep vanishing as her senses became more alert. "Right, of course", she mumbled, "good night, uh, Snow."

Emma walked up to a tree near a high ground and sat with her back to it. That way, she could see farther outside the clearing to scan for any movement. They were in the Enchanted Forest after all, who knew if a troll decided to pay them a visit in the wee hours of the morning. Snow had cuddled under Emma's warm blanket and drifted to sleep immediately. The others were already heavy with sleep under their bundles of quilt. The bonfire cracked every once in awhile, growing dimmer by the minute and the small clearing where they camped was lit from above with many stars.

_If only Henry would see this._ She wrote a mental note to herself, to take Henry camping some day in the safe forest of Storybrooke, with no evil lurking around, no trolls following their scents, no witchy bitchy Cora, no sexy smug pirates making her life impossible... _Sexy, huh?_ She could almost picture Killia-Hook's devilish grin accusing her with his impossibly oceanic eyes, making her heart flutter and her mind cloud. She had been cursed to like bad boys. They weren't relationship material, weren't responsible, weren't trustworthy. They fled as soon as they had the chance. That was why something was definitely off with Hook today; he was supposedly the most feared pirate in all the fairy tale lands and pretty young too to be a captain. She was sure as hell he didn't get that title just for his good looks, and right now, she questioned why he had come back, why he didn't hold her betrayal as a grudge. She needed to talk to him eventually. For now, she would settle for this night of peace and tranquility. Tomorrow would be a definitely annoying day with his snarky remarks and innuendo looks raining over her and she would need all her energy. Her eyes searched for his blanket but it was oddly missing._ Hook, where is he?_ She sat up straighter and searched the camp with her eyes slowly accustoming to the dark. _1... 2... 3 blanket-burritoed princesses, where's my pirate burrito?_

Standing up, she had the sudden feeling that someone was watching her, and as soon as she heard the rustle of leaves she turned around, drawing the gun from her hip holster and pointing it out into the dark. "Hook?" She asked, her voice wavering with fear. No one answered. "Who's there?" she whispered, venturing into the woods, following the soft cracks of twigs and leaves until the bonfire light almost faded behind her, the moonlight washing through the forest canopy above her. She felt something warm creeping up against her back for like the third time, and whirled around to see a very alert pirate with raised eyebrows and hand and hook.

"Shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Emma angrily snapped, her eyes wide open.

"I would love to give one to you in a more _proper_ manner," Killian's voice a soft growl, a smirk upon his face.

"No thank you." She replied curtly, hands crossing tightly over her chest, eyes now narrow, glaring at his pretty face.

Emma couldn't believe it; the pirate was still intent on laying his innuendos on her. _Can't he just drop it and grow up? _She went back to the bonfire clearing and sat angrily on the forest floor, her back pressed against a large tree. He knew how to get into her head and unnerve her; his presence made her want to break Snow's toaster all over again, her fists balling up, her nails biting hard into her palm. _Just think happy thoughts_, she mutely said to herself, _relax. Don't let him get to you_. She folded her legs in a butterfly position, her back straight, eyes closed and hands gently rested on her knees. _As if meditation is going to magically make him disappear_, the voice inside her said. She let a long breath go and opened her eyes as the rustle of leaves came closer and then drowned.

Emma saw Hook approach out of the corner of her eye. _So much for relaxing._ Pirates, it seemed, were like any other washed-up high-school jock and douchebag, clueless on understanding to back off when the girl didn't give a damn about them. _Just my luck._ Emma had had her fair share of those a few years ago. "Argh, go away!" She gestured with one hand brushing the air and didn't even bother to look at him.

"My, my... Is that a behavior fit for a princess?" He retorted in that alluring voice of his, propping himself on the ground beside her.

Emma turned to give him a pointed look. "_Don't_ call me that, I'm _no_ princess", her voice tone lowering as if warning him to not come closer to the hidden beast inside her.

"Duly noted." He nodded and squinted at her, studying her. "Hmm... you're right, somehow I doubt you would have been a proper princess in _any _kingdom." He scoffed as if he saw something amusing happening on his head and sat down right next to her, eyes turned toward the fire consuming the little sticks of wood left.

Emma snapped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hook turned toward her with a slightly exasperated voice, but composed expression. "Oh well, for starters, how about being nicer to a pirate? A pirate that you left tied up, whom you trusted and yet betray-" "I did NO-" Emma almost interrupted, but he placed his index finger over her mouth to shut her up, "...left him to cover up your own insecurities", he quickly continued, "and now has come back with no attempt at harming you or any _princess _of your _annoying _little party," he emphasized, rolling his eyes.

Emma moved her head an inch away; she had to keep her lips away from Killian's tingling touch. _Killian? Where did that come from?_ Her inner voice asked. She shook her head in confusion to drive away the thoughts. "Why?"

"Do I really need to repeat that," he asked, then his eyes turned mischievous, "or was I distracting you in some _other_ _way_?"

She shot back, "No! I mean, why did you come back? Why are you acting so... _normal_, so... forgiving?" Her words were slow, quiet, trying to sense the terrain, to know if Hook was just playing her or if he was actually not as fearsome and heartless as she thought.

"On one account, I figured I had to prove to you that my intentions to help you return to your land safely are quite honest, despite my life trade."

"So you're just being a gentleman?" Her eyebrows arched at her own bewilderment in remembering his words up the beanstalk and mentally bracing herself for his reaction.

He nodded, "I told you before, I'm _always _a gentleman."

Emma's lie detector switched on _high_ to trace a lie in his expression. His voice had been completely calm and decided, not cunning, different from his common, roguish pirate talk. He was being honest, but guarded still. She pressed on with her brows furrowed, not completely convinced of his act. _If it really is an act. It just has to be._ She thought. _Or is that what you want to believe?_ Her conscience offered.

"Am I to believe you? Are you sure there is no other explanation?" Emma's voice was guarded.

Hook averted his gaze to the woods and back to her again, opening his mouth to speak, his shoulders shrugging, not knowing whether to confess to her that she had gotten under his skin. But Emma needed the truth right now, and Killian was willing to offer it to prove himself. "Yes... and... well, on another account, getting you to trust me and overcome your insecurities is quite the challenge, my dear Swan."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma answered in a low voice, flinching, averting her gaze from him. She had read her again.

"Playing dumb again, are we, love?" Hook studied her closely, their arms a few inches apart.

"You know _nothing_ about me." Emma refused to look at him.

"Ohh, all evidence to the contrary, lass. You are an open book. Don't think I don't know _why_ you left me tied up in the giant's lair."

Emma did not answer, did not ask, even though Hook's tone was baiting her, attempting to stretch the enlightening conversation. He wanted to make her acknowledge what she refused to see. He didn't need any words; he just wanted to look into her eyes for the admission that she had trusted him back up there and was afraid to admit it. But she was not going to bite that easily. Her jaw was set tight, fighting the need to talk back, to defend herself when he looked right through her walls.

Hook shook his head, amused at her strong resolve. _Stubborn lass_. He scooted closer, placing his hooked arm around her and felt her tense under his touch. He drew his rum flask from his chest with his hand and offered it to her. "Do you fancy a drink before you hear my theory? Ladies first." He said with a wink.

"Oh, the _gentleman_, right. How thoughtful." Emma's tone was sarcastically gracious. He smiled.

"What I _need_ is for you to shut up and go back to sleep," she replied, her lips tensing into a fine line.

He shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of rum. He didn't find her silence or resolve off-putting and, in wanting to prove it, he approached his mouth to her ear as if confiding the location of a secret treasure to a comrade pirate, "Aye, then I'll be quick. My theory is that we're very much alike, you and I." Emma didn't blink, so he repeated it in a huskier voice, "I and you... _us_."

Emma was absorbed in her thoughts; she had practice in resisting the advances of men, countering their lines with witty remarks to brush them off, but she sure as hell didn't expect _that_ line coming. He was a bloody pirate, the epitome of bad blood in his land, and she was a sheriff in her world and a could-have-been-princess on his. She had known him for... what? Less than a week? And they were already twin souls? He didn't know one thing about her past, but she knew that both had been in love and both had lost. She was sure he didn't know about her time as a thief, and he mustn't, or it would make him even more delusional and annoying, if that were even possible.

She felt aware of Hook's gaze staring her from head to toe and back, stopping on her ribs. _That infuriating son of a-_ Emma felt a blush coming up and distracted him as defense, eagerly snatching his flask and taking a drink, bottle still lingering on her pout as she said, "you seem very certain".

Hook was definitely caught off guard by Emma's reaction and nervously tore his eyes from the shiny thing that he had discovered dangling half-out of her jacket, but composed himself quickly and gave her a wide smile as he stared at her rum-soaked lips. "I would be willing to bet my hook - nay, my _ship_ - that we are alike in more ways than you let me on. You would have made a _hell_ of a pirate."

Emma shook her head as she felt the burn of the rum on her throat. He had left her tongue-tied with his statement_. __Bull's eye, Emma_. She couldn't conceal a small smirk forming on the corner of her lips, so she drank a second time from the flask and glared at him, "Has anyone ever told you you're extremely cocky and overly confident?" The words had come out slurred and fast, her tongue tingling with the effects of the rum.

He gave her a playful nudge on the ribs and took the flask from her hands, consciously brushing her fingers, and drank up. "One day, you'll let me break through those walls of yours. You'll come over to my side, I know it", he stated and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. He paused to intercept her denial but he noticed her gaze darting from his eyes to his lips and back. She didn't protest to his allegation, so he took the opportunity to distract her further. "Do you want to know why?" He asked with a devilish smirk closing the gap between them.

Emma felt frozen as his blue eyes approached her; she caught his smell and welcomed it, leathery, salty and spicy, clouding her mind and luring her in. Only after she managed to swallow a large lump on her throat she heard herself ask with a faint voice, "why?"

Hook stopped when his lips were almost touching hers. "One word, love. Curiosity." He licked his lower lip and Emma was so entranced by it that she mimicked his action. Hook continued in his dangerously husky and slow voice. "One day, you won't be able to resist me," his hand traveled to pull a strand of hair away from her face, caressing her cheek. "You'll want to know... what it tastes like."

His stare was intense, shining with the deepest blue Emma had ever seen, and it made her mouth water. She shut her eyes almost unconsciously as she felt the magnetic pull of his lips lingering hungrily above hers. She felt his fingers caress her lips once, but then he pulled back, breaking the spell.

Hook began to stand up and let out a small merry laugh at Emma's bedazzled expression. "But seeing as I am a gentleman I would never put you in a position that would compromise your honor", he said, obviously sarcastic, bowing non-chalantly.

Emma, of course, felt like an idiot and couldn't help her anger swell inside her. "Oh, so this is part of your little pirate act? How gentlemanly of you to lead a woman on and then disappear forever", she said, standing up straight to level his eyes, her hands on her hips. She instantly regretted having spoken the latter part, biting her lower lip in frustration; she had given too much away.

"Oy! You wound me, love," he said, raising his hand to his chest, feigning to be offended. He started walking backwards towards the woods, "but forever is _such _a long time. And just for the record, when I find something I fancy, I do not rest until _I have it_."

His suggestive voice and raised eyebrows sent a shiver down Emma's spine, longing already for what didn't happen between them. And already he was walking away from her... "Wait! Where are you going?" The hint of disappointment _almost_ reaching her voice.

His startled boyish look seemed off on him, but vanished quickly. "I was just going to get a drink, my dear Swan", he said, shaking the rum flask. Then his expression turned to one of a lustful man, "I'll be back in a beat, lass... would you be so kind as to... warm our bed for me?" He shot her a disarming wink.

Emma glared at him. "You're delusional!"

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

She felt relieved and proud of herself: she had survived another round of "Besting Captain Innuendo". _What? Are you giving him pet names, now?_ Deep down, however, she wasn't so sure she could best him next time. She sighed and scooted over to the bonfire, obviously colder as her source of warmth went away. As she dug her hands into the pockets of her jacket she noticed something unusual. They felt empty. On her left pocket, safely tuck, had to be... _The compass!_

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Emma muttered as her hands dug into the ground, uselessly searching for the shiny object. _Nope, he took it. Damnit, Emma! How could you be so irresponsible?_ She kicked herself mentally, propped herself up, glanced at the three still sound asleep princesses, and ran as fast as she could into the forest where Killian had disappeared.

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? I tried to write my own version of Emma in the Enchanted Forest. I know there are too many fics already written about all those scenarios, but I was pleased with my final draft. Next chapter is titled "Persuade Me" IYKWIM. ;)_

_Oh, and let me know if it was too OOC for Killian or Emma.  
_


	2. Persuade Me

A/N: _Hello! Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this little fic! It thrills me to write for you, fellow shipmates! And here goes the second part of this three-shot. This chapter is longer than I had intended, but I hope it doesn't disappoint you. I had a blast writing it. Also. yeah, I intended Killian to sound like a pirate, so I borrowed some of Jack Sparrow's lines; it was totally my excuse for writing this fic. :) Enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any Disney's or OUAT's characters, plot or dialogue. :(_

**Chapter 2: Persuade Me**

Emma then knew Killian distracted her to snatch the compass from her jacket. Was he playing them all this time? Would he take the compass and abandon them? _Abandon me? _He might be honest right now, but he still was a pirate. Who knew if he was working secretly for Cora? But no, he couldn't possibly; he had come back without his fury, the fury and betrayal and hurt she saw in his eyes when she left him chained. If he was against them, why take the trouble of making sure Emma knew he was being sincere with her? He only wanted to join them... right? Their company was helluva lot better and safer than Cora's.

After a few minutes of running through the woods at night and trying to discover his tracks, Emma spotted him a few steps ahead of her and much to her astonishment, he was not running away, just walking by without a care in the world. She shouted, "Hook! What the _hell_ did you do? Get back here!"

He turned his head to see her and continued his walk. "Missing me already, love? And here I thought you were the most stubborn, headstrong lass I've ever encountered."

She caught up with him and stood in front of him, her hand upon his chest to halt his strut, and gave him the most slaughtering look she could manage, " I _know _you have it."

Killian gave her a poorly acted innocent face, "come again? I have what, love?"

"_Stop _fooling around. The compass, where is it?" Emma asked, sounding a little desperate.

Her hand was still on his chest and he pressed himself closer to her, his eyebrows shot up, as he slanted his head toward Emma's ear, "does it matter?" His cocky voice no doubt trying to distract her. Emma swiftly removed her hand from his chest, crossing her arms tightly in front of her.

"Your charms won't work on me now, _Captain_", Emma shot back, a sure smile on her face.

Hook flashed his million-pieces-of-gold, swashbuckler smile. "So you admit I _am _charming! Good to know that they don't go unnoticed." As he spoke, he wrapped Emma in a tight embrace. He was doing it again, trying to distract her.

"Enough of your games, Hook, I don't want to bond with you, or listen to anymore of your mind-reading or heart-warming crap." She squirmed away from him, placing herself at two arms' length. "The compass. _Give it back_." Emma sternly demanded, now very pissed off, with one arm extended toward him.

"Ah... let me think", he faked it using his hook to tap his mouth, his eyes dancing toward the stars. "Not even with a pretty _please_?"

_Pretty my ass._ "Fuck you, _lost boy_."

Hook looked both amazed and wounded. _Low blow_. His eyes glinted with a spark of fury. "You first, _uptight _princess."

"At least I'm not a _boatless captain_." She remarked.

"Ship! It's a ship, you dim-witted idiot!" He shot back with his hand over his forehead, visibly irritated.

She raised her voice and threw her arms up in the air, "well by all means enlighten me with your extensive knowledge! I bet you have the smarts of a codfish."

_Codfish? _How could she know about this cursed nickname? "And you should know, of all people! With that swan-bird brain of yours you would fail 'Basic Princess Training'." He added, "no offense."

She made a face at him, as if saying _look at all the f's I give_, "none taken." And she continued the banter. "Well thank goodness I have a clean brain, whereas yours has more alcohol than a kingdom in a royal wedding."

_Two can play this game, princess._ "Oh, look at me, I'm a poor, helpless Swan and can't fly home with my flock! I have a problem being alone-"

"Yeah, sure! I'm Captain BOAT-less and a crocodile ate my hand and I've been all whiny about it ever since I can remember. I want my mommy", she countered, mimicking a baby face sucking her thumb.

He continued in a high-pitched voice, "I'm the friggin' daughter of Snow White and I have to be all goody-good and bossy all the time to hide my feelings. No one can tell me what to do or I'll snap their little necks."

"I hate Peter Pan and the lost boys because I'm a heartless beast and can't stand the idea of a happy ending."

"Really?! How about this: I bested all of the mermaids at Neverland's Miss Murderous Harridan competition by a long shot."

"Did you just call me a witch?!" Emma's eyes were wide open, clearly offended.

"I did no-" he started to protest but was silenced by Emma's low-pitched voice, simulating his.

"I'm such a loser pirate that I have low self-esteem issues and so happen to _love _witches. I'm currently employed as a witch's puppet, by the way." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"And don't forget about me! I like the excuse of being a sheriff because I get to tie up men with anything and against everything; it _excites _me and it's the only way to keep them from running away!"

Emma scoffed and took a step closer toward him, defiantly. "And my special ability is to flirt endlessly and throw irreverent innuendos at _anything _that moves. How's that for wits?"

He had to up the game. He took a step closer towards Emma, his head hung low, his dark eyes fixed on her green ones. "My name is Emma and I'm so used to fending off men 'cause I have serious trust issues."

Emma could not conceal the red, warm fury spreading over her cheeks. They were standing so close that she was sure Hook even felt it. "Oh, yeah? I'm such a manwhore that I've already memorized the names of every wench in every tavern in every port," she retorted, taking a step back.

_Manwhore? Why does she care?_ "I'm more infuriating than all the blasted pixies in Neverland combined - oh wait! I even say out loud that I don't believe in them 'cause I take pleasure in watching them die!"

Emma could not believe her ears; he had called her cruel and he had unconsciously brought back a memory of her childhood. Her first present had been a worn copy of _Peter Pan_. _Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning_. She had loved stars ever since. She automatically tuck her hand in her pocket, looking absentmindedly for her key chain, her star of Neverland, her reminder of hope, of magic.

Hook was smugly smiling at her now, thinking he had defeated her at her own game. And she thought he looked impossibly boyish and gorgeous, and that was unnerving. "I am so delusional that I believe I'm the sexiest man on this forsaken land, not even she-trolls can resist me."

He shot her eyebrows at her. She was back from her trance. Something he said had cast a shadow upon her eyes, and he stashed this thought away to question her about it in another time. But right now, she had said he was sexy, and now he wanted her to acknowledge it, banter aside. "And I live in a perpetual state of denial of swooning over the _most handsome captain _alive. But never mind, I'll admit it when hell freezes over."

In the next split second, Emma punched his jaw, _hard_. She looked as puzzled as Hook; as to what it was that possessed her to do it, she didn't know. _Some sort of protective instinct_, her conscience called to her, _he hit the bull's eye again, Emma_. She had wanted to play this game to best him again, to show him that he couldn't decipher her, that he couldn't get close to her in any way, but she had snapped too easily and now her impulsive self had blown her cover.

His head was turned away from her, visibly astonished. Her punch had left a very noticeable open wound in his lower lip, and he licked it as blood began to ooze from it. When he turned his head toward Emma, he was no longer shocked, but not fully angry at her. He had hit a nerve, and his head reeled with excitement at this small victory on his side. "Playing dirty now, love?"

Emma was still recovering from her uncontrolled reaction, afraid to really have gone too far this time. "S-s-sorry", she said, mostly to her protesting, throbbing knuckles.

Killian shot her a look of disbelief as he started to walk away again, "no, you're not. _Pirate_."

"Oh you're such a crybaby! It was _just _a punch."

"Now you owe me _twice_. How will you possibly repay the damage you have made to my lovely visage?"

He was getting into her head again. "Dammit Hook! Stop running around and hand over the bloody compass!"

"Well, come and get it if you want it so badly." He replied in a sassy voice.

"Stop acting like an idiot and give me the compass _right now _or I swear to God I'll hit you again _so hard_, your ass will end up in Neverland - no pixie dust required!" Emma growled.

"_Oohh_ my knees are trembling."

"Coward!"

"That's rubbish."

"Give me the compass, Hook."

"No! This is my leverage. Who's to say you'll tie me up again and leave me behind when we already had a deal?"

"Oh so you were actually telling the truth?"

"I do that all the time yet you seem very surprised."

"I don't trust you."

"And that's where you're wrong. You gave me the chance to prove my loyalty to _you_, and when I did it _scared _you! I did _nothing _to betray that trust."

"Until you stole the compass!" She uttered with exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's not stealing, it's salvaging."

"Well this won't be murder, but self-defense." She said, pulling her gun out of the holster and pointing it directly at his chest.

He walked up to meet her, stride confident, stopping when his chest was grazing the gun. "You won't do it."

"Try me." She released its safe.

"Just admit it, Swan-"

She interrupted. "No! I _don't _like you."

After an awkward pause, he grinned, "I never accused you of doing that, darling."

Emma was fuming. She was sure that's what he meant to say. It was impossible to argue with him without getting distracted.

He broke the silence. "My, my, the great Emma Swan has been bested at bickering. I should get a medal, or a more comforting prize." His smile was wide and smug, and it made her want to punch him again.

"Shut up!"

"Not likely, missy! I can do this all night, it's bloody beguiling. I love the way your cheeks flush apple-red, by the way."

And Emma's cheeks flushed again. "Well, then... let's negotiate."

"You know very well what I want." Killian said, lowering his voice. His hand traveled to brush a strand of hair away from her face, caressing her ear.

Emma had to struggle to focus her thoughts away from the goosebumps his touch raised in that whole half of her body, her eyes flaring a sanguinary look. "Keep dreaming, Hook."

"I'm afraid I will, because my tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you'll be so much better in my dreams than in real life." He jested.

She faked a laugh. "HA! Very funny!"

"Do you want a shot to prove the contrary to me?"

She could tell he wasn't fooling around any more. He had meant every word. She carefully phrased each word. "_Not_ gonna happen."

He sighed and took a step away from her. "Then I'm listening intently. What's your proposal?"

It took about half a minute to get Emma to collect her thoughts. What would she propose to a pirate? Money? She hadn't any. An opportunity to get his revenge and flip Storybrooke upside down? Over her dead body.

Killian interrupted her thoughts. "Will you be deciding any time soon? I'm dying of plague over here."

Once again, her imbecile mouth beat her sane mind and the matter was out before she could stop herself. "How about... You get to show me your boa-I mean, ship, sometime?" She offered with a small voice.

His mocking laughter filled her ears. "Like I'm gonna fall for that. I prefer to keep it safely hidden from your vicious self."

"But you'll get to spend time with me... and I'm _such _a fine company." She remarked with a naive look, fluttering her eyelashes.

At this new facade of Emma unveiling f_or him_, Killian had to summon no little amount of will of strength to refrain from screwing up his plan. He never fell for this; he was used to do the eye-fluttering. _A pair of pretty eyes, no... only hers, and I'm lost. _What would become of his reputation at this rate? A few days with the girl and she could have him under her spell. "You're a cunning little bird, aren't you? Tempting, but no, I value my life, thank you very much, and you're gonna have to do better than that." What was wrong with her? One minute she had punched him and the next she was innocently negotiating a sailing lesson with him. And what a perpetual nagger had she turned out to be. On his defense, he evidently wasn't running away, much less betraying her. He finally had caught her attention by fiddling with her only hope to return to her child and she was being all bossy about it. _Fine. As if she could get me to comply that easily. _He wouldn't hand the compass over until Emma admitted to trusting him on the beanstalk. He had damn well behaved on his return, never letting his anger show and for what? She was an ill-mannered, stubborn, excruciating, tough, beautiful woman. "I want a confession."

That threw her swing of thought out of balance. Emma proceded with caution, "what kind of a confession?"

"Say that you trusted me before you abandoned me to the giant."

"Of course not! How could I? Your job description says selfish, treacherous, double-crossing-"

"And yours says full of honor, decency and drove by a-a-a moral center..." He quipped, "and you chained me! After I risked my life for you."

"That's not important," she objected, "you did it for yourself in the end! I _don't _trust you."

He was not to be trifled with. "You're a terrible liar, darling. Try harder."

The irksome pirate was not going to let it go, but admitting the truth was going to make the tension between them grow worse. If tonight had been any indication, she would be walking into more trouble with him than she could handle in this journey. So she did her best to try to convince him, even though she couldn't bear to look at his eyes as her quiet voice struggled to sound calm and she had to rest her hands upon her hips to keep them from wandering nervously. "Ok... you're right, for a minute, yeah, I... kind of did... back there, before... happy now?" She felt like a six year old confessing to have stolen a cookie.

He obviously didn't buy it. "_Mean _it, Swan."

She croaked at him. "You're a despicable human being!"

In spite of her outburst, Killian sluggishly leaned closer to her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Three words. 9 letters. Look me in the eyes and repeat after me: 'I trust you'. Is that so bloody hard?"

Now she felt like a three year old. "Oh great, you can count! But so can I! Give me the compass-"

"Or what?!" He had lost his composure.

"I won't respond to any demands against an excessive use of aggression on my behalf!" Emma raised each finger as she counted, "one..." Crickets chirped. "_Two_..." _More _crickets chirped.

_Sodding, deranged woman!_

"Thre-"

"Persuade me." He replied in his cocky pirate voice.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"You heard me. It's my new offer and _final _one."

Now it was his turn to get all difficult and impossible, because clearly she could get more stubborn by the minute and he was getting tired of it. So he had to make a final offer, one that he regretted instantly because he was sure Emma wouldn't comply to follow him in this new game.

She hadn't answered; her brows were furrowed, considering the meaning of the proposal. At her confused face, Killian spoke again in that husky voice of his, leaving no room to doubt as to what he was referring, "persuade me". He started his carefree stride again, away from Emma, as if he wanted her to pursue him.

And before giving it a second thought and much to her own bewilderment, she did, slow but steady as she approached his back, stopping him in his tracks, positioning her mouth next to his ear. "You do know Snow taught me how to handle a sword", she lazily whispered so that her hot, humid breath would cling to Killian's ear and the small hairs on his neck, raising goosebumps.

Killian slowly turned to face her, smirk ready, revelling in the fact that Emma had actually attempted to lay her charms on him. Their bodies grazed with their breathing; their eyes were separated by mere inches. Killian, never breaking his blue-steel stare on Emma, purred "like I said... persuade me."

Emma blinked several times, her stomach fluttering, her heart racing. The damned pirate always got under her skin. Her eyes darted swiftly to his mouth and back to his eyes, gaze jumping rapidly to his stubble and his pirate earring that shone in the moonlight, his guyliner-rimmed eyes smoldering at her own. _I could kiss him_. She slapped herself mentally to focus. _I could kiss him and snatch the compass_, she corrected. There weren't many options available now that they had exhausted the insulting bickering and the bargaining parley. The kiss would definitely prove a distraction to the pirate; he'd been hitting on her since they climbed the beanstalk yesterday. _One small price for what this compass can do for me: get back to Henry._

She spotted his chin, eyes traveling south and noticing the bump the compass made in his chest, stuck in the inner left pocket of his vest. _Holy hell_, now she would not be able to pick-pocket it without him noticing, as his chest hair sprawled like a forest out of his black shirt, and she realized that he knew she would never so stupid as to venture her hands to fetch the compass without overly touching him. _Stupid pirate_. If she was going to comply to his request, she had to make this believable... she had to give all or nothing.

She hesitated, and he could see her internal trouble, smirk growing wider into a smile, eyes glaring with cockiness for outsmarting her. He stood there in front of her for what felt like ages, waiting for Emma to grab this only opportunity he was giving her to get what she wanted... and of course getting what he wanted for quite some time too. _Pirate_, he thought to himself.

Emma's cautious mind had directed her body to walk away. She had turned to her right, already storming off away from him when she abruptly halted and muttered to herself, "oh, _what the hell_", her head turning up toward the night sky, visibly irritated. Then she turned around on her heels, transforming to an altogether different person, her eyes fixed on Killian's, her walk slick and catlike toward him. She never left his gaze as she seductively slid off of her jacket and dropped it to the forest floor. A very much surprised pirate's eyebrows raised, his eyes following her hands' actions and coming to rest on the red leather fabric on the ground. He had to blink twice to put his bewilderment aside and confirm he was still awake.

Killian had to turn around to face her fully so his eyes could drink every movement she made; this was definitely a sight to see. Not in his wildest dreams had he envisioned this swagger-laden, lustful-looking, determined Emma, and he immediately realized that she too knew how to get what she wanted and would not rest until she got it, no matter what she had to do. He wouldn't have bet that his illusions of what Emma could do to persuade him were near to what she was doing right now. A quick kiss to throw him off would have sufficed, but she was putting up quite a show, and who was he to stop her? The cadence and security with which she walked and her longing glare disarmed him, heat rolling off his body in anticipation, and he had to remind himself that he was a dark pirate, intent on revenge. Emma should only be his ticket out of this blasted, cursed land in order to get to skin his crocodile, but it was getting bloody hard to remember why in the first place. He had sort of forgiven her earlier and sort of apologized. What in the six seas of Neverland had happened to the villainous Captain Hook? _Killian, keep calm and... what was I...? Oh, bugger. _Emma was now in front of him; she held out her hand and pointed a finger to his chest, gently pushing his back to a low but sturdy fallen tree trunk behind him.

He was almost lying down on the moss-covered bark, but used his shoulders as support to raise his head and angle of vision. He didn't want to miss a single expression. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually, love". His lecherous smile and hungry eyes undressed her as she placed each knee and hand on the log hovering above him. Her movements were enticing and fluid, her green eyes crashing with his blue ones, like a feline cornering his prey.

Emma's head was right above his, a crooked smile on her face. She worded in a sultry voice, "Don't savor your victory just yet, _captain_... you have no idea what I'm capable of," and as she said the 'of', she bit her bottom lip, pleased when Hook's eyes locked onto her tongue as she closed her eyes and lazily moistened her upper lip with it. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt Hook's hand running behind her thigh, upwards.

She quickly sat back on her knees, her thighs firmly supporting her core which was now lingering above Hook's. She grabbed both of his arms, gently harnessed the wrist on his good hand with his hook and pinned them above his head. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk_... and just what do you think you're doing?" Emma slurred, her tone disapproving, but still sexy.

"_Oohh_, I like your pervert preference for cuffs and sharp, pointy objects." Killian whispered, his tone excited and his eyes expectant.

"You wanted me to persuade you," she purred, and approached her face to his, her eyes lingering on his expression lines near his eyes and mouth. _This man should be locked away for being too sexy._ "Now you'll find out that I, too, can get what I want, and won't stop until I have it." As she spoke, her fingers stroke lazily his chest, eliciting a low moan from her captor. She now resolved to get the compass _and _make him pay for tempting her earlier; she wanted to punish him for walking around so sure of his flirting self, which always got him what he wanted from everyone except her. _But you cannot hold for much longer_, the blasted voice inside her intruded. Emma was no saint at all; of course she was affected by him, but she was not going to fall without a fight. After all, she had a kid waiting for her back home. Being irresponsible was a luxury she could not afford anymore, so she would keep herself in control, letting herself go just in the right amount to get what she wanted. She had a few cards up her sleeve and she was going to play with him until he fell for it. _Yeah, just until I can snatch the compass back_, she thought. _Of course, Emma, there is no other reason you're putting up all this show for him_, her conscience quipped. Emma shot back at it, _it's not a show, it's the slowest torture._

"I'll give you _one more _chance," she continued, her voice firm but teasing enough for Killian to fall for it. She let the fingers of her right hand rake his chest hair, "where... is... _my_... compass?" As she asked, Emma's fingers curled a few chest hairs and pulled them back with insistence, not forceful enough as to pluck them out, but only to make Killian's jaw tighten and groan in protest - or so she expected.

He countered with an impossibly aroused and husky voice, his face approaching hers, his grin wide, "ask me nicely."

She lowered her lips until they were brushing with Killian's; her hair fell loosely around his face, tingling his forehead and cheeks. Her right free hand raked the back of his head, fingers entwining on his dark, disheveled hair, to keep him from closing the space between them and kissing her, ruining her plan. "Too bad," she whispered, "I only ask nicely just once."

Killian's eyes were almost shut. He felt himself slowly falling into a dark abyss of despair, heavy with longing for Emma's lips. His heart thumped angrily against his chest; his mind burdened with the weight of her intimacy and comfortable closeness. He yearned to snap his conscience shut, to let his lust take over and make her his right there. But the touch of her fingers against his scalp transmitted something different than the purpose of restraint or payback; it was tender. He could feel the sparks of tension between their lips, her indecision growing. Even she, with all her resolute spirit to deny trusting him and not let him in, could not be oblivious to the storm birthing between them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he chose her. A new resolve escaped from his heart: to win her over completely, to have this personal angel and demon at his side day and night. _I'll only have her by her own free will, she has to choose me back_. No other way would do; everything else could wait, even his decaying revenge. He forced himself to resist his carnal impulses and look at her once more, opening his eyes to meet hers with a cutting gaze. He craved to decipher what made her the woman she was, and he wanted her to guess his thoughts.

Emma was completely dazzled by Killian's deep blue eyes. Never in her entire life had _anyone _looked into her like that, not even her lost love. When men noticed her, they always looked at her attributes only to get what they wanted and then left her alone, but this was different. Killian was staring right into her soul, drinking her in as if she were the power of his existence. She was helpless under his spell; their warm breaths were mingling and her restraint to not press her hungry lips against his was weakening. She had not realized her fingers had a hesitant mind of their own, betraying her purpose as they gently caressed and groped Killian's hair. _You are falling for him_, her voice of reason kicked her, rescuing her from the depths of his eyes. _Focus on your purpose, Emma. Henry needs you._

With her impervious walls back in, she had to make a millisecond choice to fetch the compass taking advantage of Killian's trance. Either she let go of her left hand, unpinning his arms, or used her right hand, freeing her hold from his head and risking a kiss. She voted for the first, and raced her hand under his shirt, snatching the metal object with a triumphant smile.

Killian had been expecting her move, feeling her fingers in his hair faltering. Her eyes were not open pools anymore; he had felt her shut in, but his gaze never left hers, never gave him away. When she finally freed his arms and he saw her smile, he seized his opportunity.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the tiny cliffhanger! But fear not, I hope to have the final chapter up sometime between Friday or Saturday. :)_


	3. All kinds of prisons

_A/N: Here's the final chapter for this tree-shot! :D This doesn't have as much pirate language as the others but it was great! A word of warning: This fic is rated T+ but this chapter is M for obvious reasons... I mean, Killian and Emma, alone in the woods, sitting-on-a-tree, k-i-s-s-i-... ok, ok, let's get to it! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or their dialogs. They belong to Disney and OUAT and for that I'm truly sorry._

**Chapter 3**

**Of all kinds of prisons.**

Never in his pirate life had Killian met a more seductive woman than Emma. The wenches he encountered in his travels were either fishermen's wives, submissive and with no imagination whatsoever, or tavern girls, eager to jump his bones and get on with it. He only used to seek these women when his insides were bursting with need, but as the pirates had to spend quite some time in the ocean, they fared better without female companionship. After all, it was bad luck to have women on board. Neverland was another story entirely, full of fairies and Indians and treacherous mermaids. So the pirates were safely and miserably confined to their ship and upon their leave, Killian was almost certain that he could pass through any kingdom for the chastest priest if he needed to. Now he was certain he would carry Emma's temptress side with him until he died.

In this little time with her, he could see they were alike in so many ways and just not only in the matters of the heart. From the way she conducted herself with him, dominating him, he could see her determination, her reluctance to never let anyone, any task, any place tie her up. She spoke her mind and was cunning, smart, and took calculated risks like she had demonstrated up in the beanstalk. She would have been _a hell _of a pirate, even more decisive and brave than his lost love.

Emma smiled triumphantly at Killian as she held the round metallic object and propped herself back on her knees. It was only when she felt his arms quickly circle around her waist and saw the look on his face, visibly changing from his dream state to a grin wide enough to match her victorious one, she took a closer look to what she had procured from his jacket, the moonlight barely shining upon it. This wasn't the compass.

Killian more than willingly took advantage of Emma's shocked state of mind and swiftly lifted her up, propping her onto the bark, his arms strong but gentle as he laid her back down. It was his turn to take control. He leaped like a cougar on top of her, his knees on each side of her hips, imprisoning her. With his hand he firmly gripped her waist to keep her from falling over because he knew she would be pissed at him any minute now, even though it wasn't his fault she had made the incorrect assumption that the round bulk in his chest had turned out to be the previously shared, personal stash of rum.

Emma finally discovered what the metallic object really was. _The flask of rum!_ "Wha… ?" Barely a second had passed when Emma lashed out at him. "You bastard!" Emma yelled as she threw the flask away and repeatedly punched his chest with her fists. Violent tantrums were not her usual style for retaliation, but she was so frustrated at herself for not considering all of the possibilities when it came to this particular, cunning pirate. She had been so focused on following her seductive plan through, so intent on her payback, so distracted by his ocean blue eyes that now she felt as the stupidest person in this _god-forsaken _piece of land, and she was sure this wasn't the first time she felt like this. Sure, she had made mistakes in her early teen years, but nothing compared to _this _specific type of disappointment at herself. She had fallen into a thief's trap, _again_. She continued to wrestle, her eyes closed shut, deep down not really convinced to which thief it was aiming. "You trickster! Liar! Thief! Filthy rat! Son of a –"

"_Swan_! Calm down before you say something you'll regret. Surely you don't think this is my fault, or do you?" He teasingly offered, his head cocked to the side, an eyebrow lifted up.

"Oh, but it bloody is!" She shot back, eyes fully open and blood-shot with an anger that would not be waning anytime soon. She wanted to run, to get away from him as fast as lighting and that's when she realized her lower body was caged between his legs. His hand and hook held her hands as prisoners at the sides of her body. "Let me go!" She struggled to break from his hold, and she slid her hand pinned under his hook with some trouble, but as soon as it was out, she slapped him in the face.

"_Ouch_!" He grimaced, but he never let her go. "You're hurting me, love. Enough with this childish attitude of yours or I'll summon an ogre to come and get you," he said in all seriousness, as if he were reprimanding a smaller version of herself.

And Emma despised him for it, because he was bringing back so many childhood memories. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She said through her teeth with as much venom in her voice as she could come up with, tightly gripping the lapel of his coat with her free hand.

Killian's mouth pressed into a thin line, suddenly loathing himself for giving her all this trouble. He was positive that all her sharp words had come from a deeper root of bitterness and hurt that had nothing whatsoever to do with him, but it still was his fault to have brought back the painful tears brimming upon her eyes. He unconsciously had let her down, hell-bent on extracting the truth from her and he felt sorry for it. "No, love. Please... don't hate me", he pleaded with the softest whisper.

Emma instantly calmed down, shocked to hear the tone in his voice. She saw the saddest look on his eyes calling for her forgiveness. She felt suddenly tired and weary from her physical and verbal quarreling with him and her own internal disputes to not let him in. Her emotions had jumped into a roller-coaster ride tonight, but it was not an excuse for her behavior. He wasn't to blame for what happened to her in the past, and he hadn't done anything to hurt her in the present circumstances. She blinked in astonishment as he stood up, grabbing her hand in his to help her sit, motioning with his cold, lifeless eyes that she could go.

Emma didn't know for how long she had walked submerged in a deep trance when her brain snapped, retrieving a memory from not so long ago: Hook had grabbed her hand with hope in his eyes, he had called her _amazing_. Then she remembered vividly his hurt and betrayed gaze when she had chained him, before she turned her back on him. And she had seen those eyes again tonight.

That was enough to shatter her pride at last, spilling out her anger, frustration and hatred that had been seething inside her for she didn't know how long a time. She felt lighter with each step, not missing the weight of her crushing spirit as it was leaving her chest, a glint of hope sneaking in, her body no longer in a daze. She knew what she had to do. She pivoted on her ankles and ran back to where she left him, silently praying that he was still there.

* * *

He was leaning over a nearby tree, his back pressed to it, polishing his silver flask of rum against a red fabric suspending from one of the pockets of his coat. A blanket of stars shone in the indigo blue of the night sky, signaling the approaching dawn. The moonlight filtered through the treetops, washing over Killian's jet black hair, his olive skin almost pearly white, contrasting with his dark outfit. His shoulders were hunched and his head hung low in defeat.

"If you have come for the compass, I'll return it." He spoke with a heavy voice, his eyes never leaving his flask of rum.

Emma rushed to speak, now that she was standing in front of him. She wanted to apologize to him before it was too late, her hands trembling in fear for the possibility that she ruined this, whatever it was that she felt. "No, I... listen-"

But he beat her, lifting his head to look at her, "I don't-"

Emma had quickly covered his mouth before he could say something she didn't want to hear, startling Killian. "_Please_, listen to me. I...", she voiced as she released her hand from his mouth, because his touch was igniting tingling sensations in her arm and stomach, and she needed to focus. "The reason I chained you was because I couldn't risk my heart telling me that I was wrong", she carefully worded.

Killian could hear the sincerity in her voice, welcoming her apology, "It's okay, lass. I understand."

His expression had softened under her touch and Emma knew that not everything was lost. She waited a minute before she continued, for what she was about to say was not easy for her. "I _did _trust you, ever since we were climbing on that beanstalk. You read me like an open book, and... I was scared because I did not want to admit it." She stammered unintentionally, "I..." Her voice faltered. She wanted to tell him more, about how she fell for a thief once before, one that had left her with more brokenness than she could ever know, but she couldn't. "I _really _am sorry." She finally admitted.

Killian sensed that she longed to tell him more, but her heart warred with her mind. She wasn't ready. _And right now, I'm still afraid to trust you, _her eyes seemed to say, hesitant and incredulous, dancing over his face.

"I will not betray you, Emma." Killian vowed with a piercing gaze.

Emma swallowed the lump on her throat, upon hearing the solemnity of his voice. He had spotted her insecurities again and countered them with this revelation. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't help fighting back out of habit. "But what if-"

"I don't want to fight you anymore, love", he interjected as he cupped his hand on her cheek and erased her tear marks with his finger. He leaned closer to her face, his warm breath caressing her mouth and cheeks. "I want to fight for you." _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets_, and Killian yearned to fight for her, to deserve her.

At his declaration, Emma had a terrible urge to run away, but her knees were shaking, unable to lift up her lead feet. No one had stayed in her life long enough to show her she was worth fighting for, not even her parents or August, and _especially _not Neal... Graham could have been different, but he was taken away from her too quickly. Right now, she craved to let Killian, to give him a chance to stay and prove what he said, but she didn't know how to do it.

"Killian", she breathed with half a smile; her left hand clutched his hand resting on her face.

He blinked, his eyes sparkling in recognition. She had called him _Killian_. "What did you say?" He whispered as he reached out his hooked arm behind her back, reeling her closer and placing her arms upon his chest, her body cramped against his.

Emma watched in wonder as a sparkle of lust reached his eyes. Her breath hitched, not expecting his move, and her heart raced rapidly inside her rib cage. She felt powerful, as if she had discovered how to tame a wild stallion. "Killian...?" She murmured, wanting to sample his reaction again.

He didn't let her down. He grasped her waist with his hand, spinning her around, switching places with her, her back against the tree. He ran his hand through her hair, flipping it backwards, and then traced his fingers across her cheek, her neck, her collar bone, down her shoulder and her back, gripping firmly her hip bone from going any further. All the while he studied her face, thrilled of the way she was responding to his touch. He was vexed with longing for this irresistible woman, and if he tried to deny it, his heavy breathing would give him away. He was enraptured by her parted, quivering lips, feeling the air crack between them, knowing he wouldn't be able to refrain from kissing her for much longer, but the choice had to be hers.

After Killian's grazing touch, Emma struggled to come back to her right mind. Her palms were still over his chest that rose and fell with every sigh, their hearts beating wildly. She had been expecting him to subdue her and kiss her already, not that she was unwilling, but he was biding his time, letting her decide. She felt her skin boil under his firm hand; his strong grip would definitely leave a mark on her hip. And then a realization hit her: she could trust him, for he would never let her go. Her fears abandoned her; the last vestiges of doubt jumped out of her sinking soul. She had to make a choice but it was clear now, and easy too. She felt herself slip into a dark, sweet ocean, her hands grappling his black shirt tightly as she finally took a step forward to close the distance between them and kissed him fervently.

Killian felt a cold shudder of relief course through his entire body as her lips crashed against his. Emma tasted like no other woman he had before, soothing his thirsty soul, filling the emptiness in his heart. His hand let go of her hip and pulled her flush toward him, catching her head and tangling into her blond tresses. His other forearm clutched her lower back, pressing it against his abdomen, leaning her upper body slightly away from him.

He was kissing her back with utmost devotion. Emma gasped in pleasure as she felt her hips angle towards Killian's, and welcomed his tongue into her mouth eagerly. He used his hand behind her head to gently tilt it to the side, so they could scrape their tongues at new angles, beguiling her senses.

Emma moaned softly against his mouth as her throbbing core ached uncontrollably, begging her to have Killian inside her, and she had to grab the nape of his neck with both of her hands for balance. She had never felt more aroused in her life; the crashing of their mouths was _manna _for her heavy hunger.

Killian began to pull away from her mouth, releasing his hold on her neck, the heat on his bulk almost unbearable, but Emma whimpered in complaint, mildly biting the tip of his tongue. He smirked greedily, pride swelling on his chest for having excited her. Their foreheads rested upon one another, eyes locked in intimacy. However, if he continued to play at this lustful circus with Emma, he would need to have her wholly and he did not know how far was she willing to follow through. His release was a prisoner to her oscillating will. _How ironic_.

Emma sensed his hesitation and bit her lower lip in dismay. She had not considered giving all of herself to him before they kissed, but they had made enough progress in this one night to find out that they _were in fact _alike; both were lost souls before, and now the spark between them had kindled them with new life. As scary as it may sound aloud, she had found her match and she did not want to let it go. So she picked up his hand with her own, and placed it above her rampant heart, sluggishly leading it down, cupping her breast, coasting her ribs and waist and circling it backwards to roam the curve of her ass. She squeezed his hand as it reached her bottom, to convey the message, her choice.

Killian obeyed. He lifted her up, her thighs above his hips and her hands sitting on his shoulders, and stepped forward to place her back against the tree behind her, hitching his hook into the bark for support. He kissed her ravenously at her mouth, then slid his tongue up her jaw and nibbled at her earlobe. Emma's hips rocked against him, her eyes shut, lost in delight. He sucked at her neck several times, shivering as her fingers stroke and seized his hair. She smelled like wild berries and a faint trace of rum, and his insides watered in anticipation. "Emma", he murmured against her pulse point before licking and sucking at it.

"Killian", she gasped as he felt his hand graze the skin of her lower abdomen, pulling her black top out of her jeans, and her core tightened in response. The anticipation was killing her slowly, but on second thought, she was curious as hell to know what Killian came up with next.

His hand traveled slowly up her shirt, burning her, while his lips crashed against hers. She bit his lower lip in carnal abandon, opening the wound her fist had ripped earlier, sucking his blood and savoring the oxide in it, making Killian tremble.

He had by now folded up her shirt over her breasts, and he had to break away from her rough lip-locking to assimilate the strange, black lacy corset she wore.

Emma smiled when she saw the look he was giving her, he had no idea how to unfasten her bra. "What sort of diabolical contraption is this? Is it one of your artifacts to impart more suffering to me?" He asked with a petulant voice.

"I feel very naked and you're wearing too much pirate garb for my taste." She leered at him.

Killian complied and unhitched his hook from the tree, removing his coat and throwing it on the floor beside them. Emma undid the ties on his black vest with her swift, eager fingers, and slid it off his back, caressing him. Killian smoldered at her with playful eyes, his arms now resting on her shoulders as she smirked at him and toyed with the garment, lassoing it above their heads before throwing it onto the fallen tree trunk, where she had previously seduced him.

_Clank!_

Emma had quickly started to unbutton his silky shirt, to keep him from ripping it off, when she thought back on the sound that the vest had made upon its landing. _The compass! _Her mouth opened wide in surprise and her eyes darted over to the vest.

Feeling her last minute resolve to slither away from him, Killian pressed himself fully against her, kissing her with unbridled passion, successfully distracting Emma.

"Killian-" she gasped, but his lips and tongue were sucking hers and Emma felt her knees weaken. _He should be locked away for his criminal kisses_, she thought. His hand traveled below her ribs and beyond her belly button, and she leaped in contentment as his fingers lightly fiddled at the thin fabric of her jeans over her moist core.

She moaned in despair from not feeling his warmth inside her already, and both gasped for air.

"Killian", said Emma between breaths, "the compass-"

He interrupted her again, replacing the hand over her core with his hook, scraping the fabric slowly but gently. Emma was in real trouble; she brutally bit her lower lip to keep from screaming his name as her eyes went blank and her nails scratched his back, "Ah - _Kilhmpffn_". She felt his hand slide down a strap of her bra and his rough fingers as he caressed her nipple.

He was grinning widely, his eyes glinting darkly from Emma's reaction. "Later, darling, I have a more... _urgent _matter in my hands," he wantonly exhilarated as he propped a flustered Emma back on her feet. He opened her stance and dove his mouth onto her breasts, biting and sucking hard at them. His good hand snuck into her pants, smirking as he felt her wetness. Killian started massaging her bundle of nerves at an excruciating slow pace. She grabbed her shirt in a death grip, wanting to steady herself at such commotion between her legs. Killian accelerated his pace on her clit, recording her face when he then inserted two fingers deftly into her. Emma opened her mouth to shout the pleasure Killian's fingers offered, but a low moan came out instead. She bucked her hips against Killian's hand, not caring if she looked needy, she was way past the line of cares by now. The digits inside her arched just a bit, digging into that spot that made Emma go ballistic. She dug her fingernails into his chest, making Killian hitch a breath at the pleasure in the pain. He set a rhythmic pace with her hips, never slackening his massages on her clit. Her release was coming; Killian felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He twisted at her bundle of nerves with his thumb adding a little pressure while arching his fingers that thrust in and out of her. This sent her to oblivion. Emma gasped for breath desperately and fiercely hand-gripped his hair to keep her from falling at her coming.

Apparently, skin tight jeans were no match for Hook. "You are a life ruiner..." Emma raggedly accused, "and a scoundrel."

She felt him smile above her breast. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel", he naughtily replied.

She rolled her eyes at him and felt her legs falter, but Killian quickly lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the tree bark. He sat her down beside his vest, and she watched in stupor as he lifted the fabric with his hook and procured the golden compass from its hidden back-pocket, placing it on Emma's lap.

She realized that he had been true to his word all along, contrary to his pirate nature. He wouldn't have fled with it; he only used it as _leverage_, he had said, and now Emma knew why. He had wanted to prove her that she could trust him and he not only had gained his trust that night, but something more, the beginning of it. "I'm proud of you, Killian." She said as she placed her arms around his head. "I had faith in you."

"Do tell why, my dear Swan." He impishly pleaded.

Emma's smile grew into a teasing grin, "_curiosity_. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow... You weren't able to _resist_." She pronounced.

Then much to Killian's surprise, she yanked him forward to her, causing them to stumble over the tree bark with sonorous laughter. Emma landed over the mossy carpet of the forest floor first, Killian falling on top of her. Emma kissed him wildly, her hands raking through his torso and traveling down toward his pants, intent on making him scream her name. But she heard it too soon.

* * *

"Emma?!"

Both jumped on each other and broke the kiss as soon as they heard a woman calling. Killian couldn't believe his ears. _Bloody woman!_

A very startled Emma began to push Killian away, but he was determined to remain pressed over her. After all that had happened tonight, he didn't care if Snow White caught them doing the dirty. Whatever she came up with as a reprimanding reaction to their entwined bodies, he was confident that the longing to be separated from Emma was going to be far more excruciating.

"_Emma!_" Shouted an astonished Snow peeking over the large tree bark. "Are you down there?" She inquired with a quizzical brow and as much motherly authority as she could in her disapproving tone.

Killian's weight atop her body had effectively imprisoned her, but she couldn't risk Mary Marg-Snow, or well, more accurately, her _mother _watch her making out passionately with the pirate. She could hear her footsteps crushing the leaves surrounding the very large tree bark as well as she could hear her chiding voice crystal clear in her head, _You were snogging with Captain Hook? THE Captain Hook? What is wrong with you? He's a pirate, the epitome of all evil and we're the Charmings for heaven's sake! You've just met the man a few days ago and already you are canoodling with him!? Wait till your father hears about this! He'll face the hangman's noose for having laid his filthy hands on you! _Rrright, well, she may have exaggerated a little, and she was a grown woman to begin with, but still she couldn't stand the idea of her _fairytale-queen _mother snooping her nose in their business for the rest of the day, or most likely for the rest of the journey. She felt her stomach tie in a gazillion knots and her feet cold with sweat, nervousness creeping up on her. _So this is what a teenager must feel like when their moms walk in on them_, she thought with her mouth crooked.

She was wriggling beneath Killian, making faces at him to let her go, but he didn't care. He was looking at her with his brows furrowed, fighting back her attempts to escape. Just when she heard Snow's footsteps right around the tree bark, Emma energetically pinched his ribs and brutally bit his earlobe. Killian winced backwards out of pain, sitting on his knees, his expression bewildered, and she stood up quick as lightning, facing Snow with a nervous look.

"What the hell happened to you, Emma?" Snow was examining her from head to toe.

_And what the hell indeed._ "Nothing," said Emma non-chalantly, trying to give Snow the best poker face ever.

Awkward silence followed as Snow observed, "why... why do you have leaves on your hair?" She queried with a puzzled look directed to her sex-tousled hair, and Emma took this opportunity to straighten her black tank top, safely covering her stomach again. Now that the night was slipping away and blue light flooded everywhere around them, Snow could see both of them in clearer detail. She then scrutinized Killian, who had finally recovered and stood up behind her daughter, her Bambi eyes widening in suspicion. "And _you_. You're covered in moss and... _dirt_." She worded, puckering her lips in a disapproving manner. "Am I missing something?"

It seemed as if Emma had run out of wits, for she had a terrible idea, "Killi- I- No! W-we..." she stammered as she began to fake panting, "we were chasing a squirrel through the woods."

Killian turned his head and shot an incredulous, millisecond look at Emma. She conjured an icy glare towards him, and fortunately, he followed her game. "Aye," Killian mimicked his panting as well and ran his tongue over his suddenly dry mouth. "The sodding little thief had unearthly speed, I'd be telling ya."

"The... squirrel or... the thief?" Snow questioned, not sure of what she heard.

"Yeah!" Emma offered. "It was a thieving squirrel. I... got distracted in my watch and it snatched the compass out of my jacket." _It wasn't entirely wrong_, she thought as she stole a glance from Killian.

He played along. "Of course the meager rodent wasn't to blame for such an innocent action, but Emma here wanted to hunt her down and flay her", he complemented, his arms crossed over his chest, staring accusingly at Emma.

"You wanted to _kill _a squirrel?!" Snow chided and Killian fought hard to suppress a laugh with coughing.

Emma defended herself, "well, no! But the cursed mammal was _effing _hard to catch!" She shot a murderous look at Killian. His eyes glistened with mischief, a crooked smile on his face, pretty sure that Snow would never pick up on their indirect banter.

"Mmhmm, I guess so..." Poor Snow was obviously buying it, her eyes distant as she imagined the scene. "And what took you so long?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but Killian interrupted her, extremely amused with their little game, his eyes joking. "Well after hours and hours of _tugging _and, and... _pulling _through the forest brushes", he merrily accounted, deliberately emphasizing the actions, "and pushing and shoving _over and under _the... ahm... tree trunk", he indicated, gesturing with his hand and hook, pointing at the tree and his dirt patches, "the slithering squirrel was finally cornered and freed from her internal burden, _salaciously _struggling with all its might but at last it relented, and _that _put her out of her misery." He finished with a wriggle of brows.

All the while Emma couldn't stop from slapping her forehead with her hand and sliding it down her face, eyes shut in disbelief. Was Killian telling Snow some sort of innuendo-loaded gibberish that wasn't entirely off the mark, but might reveal on a second thought what they had _really_ been doing? _Kill me now_, she thought. _Why would someone in his right mind tell all that stuff to his mother-in-law! Wait! What? No, I take it back... not a chance... never mind._

"Oh... You're quite a storyteller, Captain Hook." Snow condescended, a dawning look in her eyes.

_Shit! I'm screwed_, Emma doubtlessly thought.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your interruption, your Majesty?" Killian addressed with a sloppy curtsy.

Snow turned to look at Emma. "It's Aurora; she has managed to talk to Henry."

_Henry_. Of course, Emma mentally rebuked at herself. "Oh! That is such great news!"

"Well, then _let's go_." Snow bossily motioned with her head.

Emma thought about their discarded garments and blushed, speechless. Killian fortunately saved her. "After you, your Majesty", he said, extending his arm.

Snow looked at them, and recognized something had changed; apparently, they had sorted out their differences. She shook her head and turned around, walking back to the camp. "We'll be right behind you!" She heard Emma call. Seriously, something _big _had to have happened; Emma had behaved exactly like Henry did when he distracted her to steal her credit card a while ago. She was confident that she would find more about their little guile later, and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"You still owe me." Killian bartered as Emma picked up her jacket.

"Really? For what?" She innocently answered, donning the jacket on.

Killian placed his arms around her waist and spun her around to face her. "You know _why_. Don't you ever think you'll get rid of me that easily, you little minx." He glared at her with his finger.

Emma launched a bite at it, but he jerked his hand away in surprise. "I don't think I'll want to." She smirked.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again." Killian whispered on her ear as he stealthily tucked the compass into her jacket.

"I'm pretty sure you like all the trouble." Emma rolled her eyes at him, making this a habit.

"You are terribly right. _I regret nothing_." He uttered with the fervor of a dying man, stealing a kiss from her.

"Pirate!" She infuriatingly shot at him, and started to jog away.

_She chose me back_, he thought, his heart overturning in his chest as he followed her into the woods.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo, did you like the ending? I had a lot of fun writing this fic! I hope I made you laugh as well! Thank you so much for your reviews!_

_Songs that inspired this chapter: Be Mine by The Heavy for Killian's POV and Never Let Me go by Florence + the Machine for Emma's POV_

_Btw, thanks a **lot** to QueenOfASwan for beta-ing this fic!  
_


End file.
